


Beach House

by Acidqueen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Madeleine and Kaidan share an intimate moment.





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Die Hard The Hunter" universe

"We should elope." Kaidan whispered the suggestion in Shepard's ear as he embraced her from behind. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sure, it'd piss a lot of people off—but really, how many people does one wedding really need to have?"

"Admiral Hackett, for starters." Shepard chuckled. "He'd cashier us both if we left him out." She leaned back against Kaidan's bare chest, relishing the feel of his arms around her and the warmth of his body through the thin white cotton shirt she was wearing. They were alone on the deck of a beach house they rented on North America's Outer Banks—the last place they figured anyone outside of the Council or Alliance brass would look for them—enjoying a well-earned rest. Shepard gasped slightly when Kaidan gently brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. She turned to face him. "Well if that's why you came out here," she purred, "we should probably go inside."

"That's not why I came out here," Kaidan laughed, staring into Shepard's deep green eyes. He closed his eyes and traced the outline of a scar on the left side of her jaw with his right hand, then lightly brushed his fingertips over her face, recommitting every one of her features to memory as he had done countless times since London. "But I don't think either of us want a media circus," he said softly. "I think that after the craziness of the last few months, it would be nice to have it be just us. Maybe Garrus and Liara too."

"And Tali," Shepard said. "And Wrex would be pretty upset if he and Bakara miss it. And Joker and EDI. But I understand." She smiled and gently disengaged herself from Kaidan's embrace, walking into the little bungalow. "Really though, I think we can keep it small." Shepard stretched out on the couch in the living room and looked up at the ceiling. "Just us, our immediate families, the Normandy crew, Admiral Hackett, and a few others like Liara, Wrex, and Garrus. That way it stays more or less private." She looked up at Kaidan, who had come in from the deck as well and was standing at the end of the couch. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think," Kaidan half-growled as he walked around and settled down on the couch so that he was on top of Shepard, "that...you...are...a master...of compromise." He had punctuated those words by kissing his way down to her collarbone. "And this is why I came inside." He pushed her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. He kissed one, then the other, flicking the pert nipples with his tongue. "Maddy..let's forget about the wedding plans for a while," he whispered, looking up. Shepard bit her lip and nodded slightly. Kaidan kissed her between her breasts. "I love you so much," he whispered into her skin as he kissed his way down her torso. He looked up to see Shepard's eyes closed and a slight smile on her face.

"Kaidan..." she whispered. "You don't have to." She reached out a hand. "Really." Kaidan kissed her hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I want to," he said quietly. He slid his left hand under the waistband of her shorts, moving his right hand to the small of her back. Shepard raised her hips slightly, and Kaidan slid her shorts down to fully expose her. He kissed Shepard's stomach, right below her navel, and she moaned slightly. He flared his biotics slightly, a faint blue glow arcing over him to send electric tingles down Shepard's spine, and ran his left hand back up her legs. His touch was light, just enough so she could feel his hands on her skin.

"Mmmm..." Shepard licked her lips and moved her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Kaidan's hands and lips on her bare skin, and gasped at the rush of Kaidan's warm breath on her privates. She reached up and gripped the arm of the couch, arching her back slightly when she felt Kaidan flick her with his tongue. Shepard laid perfectly still, forcing herself to hold back, but the combination of Kaidan's mouth and the electric tingling of his biotic field on her skin were making it difficult. She felt like she was floating, and her grip loosened.

Kaidan stopped and looked up at Shepard, shutting off his biotics. He slid his pants down, freeing his erection, and kissed his way back up Shepard's stomach and torso. "Madeleine..." he whispered, "look at me." Shepard opened her eyes, and Kaidan entered her in one fluid motion, eliciting a wide-eyed gasp. He wrapped his arms around her and changed position so he was on his back and she was atop him. He thrust upward into her and held her with his hands on her hips, relishing the feel of her tight wetness around him. They stayed there motionless for a moment, then Shepard began to move. Kaidan moved his left hand to the small of Shepard's back, and with his right reached down to finger her clit. He watched her move up and down on him with small movements, listened to the short gasps and coos she made as he fingered her, reveled in the feel of him inside of her. The sight of her, shirt still up over her breasts and arms behind her head like a centerfold, was driving him wild with desire. Shepard stopped for a moment and looked down at him, then began to move again.

"Yes..." she whispered. "So close...Kaidan..."

"I'm here," Kaidan whispered in response. His voice was raspy and low. He was close himself. "Please come for me..." He felt Shepard tighten around him, her own biotics crackling like lightning over them both. She threw her head back and wailed his name, her hands reaching for the sky. He held onto her for dear life and let her orgasm carry him over the edge as well. His hips bucked upward and he hissed her name as he thrust into her over and over, the rush of blood in his head thundering in his ears like the crashing of waves. Shepard collapsed forward onto Kaidan, who gathered her into a tight embrace and kissed her. "I'm the luckiest man alive," he whispered, holding her close and closing his eyes.

Shepard buried herself in his embrace. "I love you, Kaidan...and you're right," she murmured. "We should elope."

"But what about Admiral Hackett?" Kaidan asked.

"Fuck Admiral Hackett."

"He's not my type." The two of them laughed, and settled in on the couch to watch the sun set through the front room window.


End file.
